Cure Sunny
Hino Akane is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect, like Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?). She controls the element of Fire. Personality Being born and raised in Osaka, Akane speaks in the Kansai dialect, and refers to herself as "uchi" instead of the usual "watashi". Her catchphrase is "aka~n", the Kansai equivalent of "dame da" or "This won't do". She is also fond of saying "uchi no deban ya!" or "It's my turn now!". She possesses a boyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things, and has an especially soft spot for gorillas. SmPC07 Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced Nao, Reika and Yayoi to Miyuki as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. SmPC01 Yayoi, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Akane's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence. Despite all the teasing, Akane is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Cure Happy being defeated by an Akanbe, she remembered how Miyuki had helped her out, and immediately went to help Happy even though she had no chance of winning against the Akanbe. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her theSmile Pact and allowed her to transform into Cure Sunny. SmPC02 With regards to being Pretty Cure, Akane was initially against the idea, turning down Miyuki's bold invitation. When she did become a Cure, she seems quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Miyuki or Yayoi. Similar to Nao, she does not understand why Miyuki and Yayoi are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gave Miyuki a cool reception when she insisted on the group coming up with a signature phrase. SmPC06Ironically, though she loves to make puns, she was initially embarrassed by the ones made in her own Cure introductory speech. In terms of sports, Akane is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Miyuki that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Miyuki a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Miyuki's offer to become Pretty Cure (or "kiripura" as she mistakenly calls it) as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. SmPC02 Akane's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is probable that Akane enjoys cooking. Also in Episode 36 you can see the love side of her life History Meeting Miyuki When introducing herself to the class Akane makes a joke about her name. Also introducing the future precures names and persona's. Helping to remove the nervousness away from Miyuki and from that day forward Miyuki depends on Akane for explaning anything that comes new to her. Becoming Cure Sunny The first time Akane hears about Candy was in Episode 1, when Miyuki mentions it to her. In the next Episode, Miyuki further explains about the Pretty Cure and Candy and tries to get her to join in. Later in the episode,Wolfurun appears, and collects negative energy from the people playing on the field, including Akane. When Cure Happy fails to hit the Akanbe with Happy Shower and is helpless, Akane "wakes up" from her nevative state and tries to defend Cure Happy, despite not having the power to do so. Her strong will for friendship caused an "explosion" and Akane finds herself in a realm. Candy mentions she proved herself worthy of being the next Pretty Cure and Akane proceeds to transform into Cure Sunny. In the battle, she hits Akanbe with Sunny Fire, and purifies it. Cure Happy/Miyuki was happy for Akane/Cure Sunny to become the 2nd Pretty Cure. In Episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Precures and when asked Candy what to do, Candy was paralyzed and said she don't know shocking everbody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in Episode 1, the book crashes in her face and Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out (and in the right time) to tell the Precures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In Episode 7, she collected another Cure Decor for Decor Décor. In Episode 8, Miyuki switched her mind with Candy and the precures tries to make sure Candy doesn't go wrong. At the end of school, they get mad at Candy that she ran away. When they encountered a Akanbe and all of the Precures were stuck, Miyuki transforms in Candy's Body into a new Cure, Cure Candy in Candy's body. In episode 10, last night, she found her father broke his back and when they got to the hospital, the doctor said it'll take a week to heal which is a bad time because the Mayor was coming soon to the restuarant. Akane vollentered to cook for the mayor and start practicing. She invited the Precures to her families restuarant which was named after her. She introduced her brother, Hino Genki when he came in and quite embarresed her. When he tasted the Okonomiyaki, he said that it was different from their fathers and heard he has a secret ingredient. Akane determined to find the ingredient and couldn't the mayor. The girls helped her finding various of ingredients and couldn't find it. She visited the hospital to ask for the secret ingredient, he insulted her making an argument and left. Her mom seeing her in deppression, told her the story of her first Okonomiyaki that was burnt but delious. Akane not realizing what she was saying continued making the replica of her fathers okonomiyaki. At a Food fair where Akane's family (excluding Daigo) and the precures were setting up the stand, Wolfrun came and absorbed everyone's happiness, the Precures attacked but were stuck. Wolfrun then insulted Akane's okonomiyaki that he ate saying she won't make the same as her dad. Angered by this, Cure Happy said she put all her feeling into it causing Cure Sunny to remember her parents words and realize the secret ingredient was her feelings. She gathered her determination and cheerfulness and got all the Precures out, did a special fire punch on the Akanbe and purified it with Sunny Fire. When the Mayor came, he was impressed with the Okonomiyaki she made. Daigo finally was better and came to the resturaunt and when she finally found out the secret ingredient and asked, she said it was a secret to get even from the hospital and with a smile. In Episode 12, all the Pretty Cures get new power called tiara mode. With it, she uses their first group attack,Rainbow Healing. In Episode 13 and 14, the precures went to a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki for her fortune is "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a blue-nosed akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and lost her Smile Pact to activate Rainbow Healing and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her and Cure Happy now happy and found her Smile Pact and together defeated the Blue-nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. When Miyuki and the Pretty Cures visited Osaka next, Akane mentions she was born in Osaka and talk about the food in the city. They plan to go to Kyoto Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. Visiting Kyoto Castle, Candy asked Miyuki and Yayoi to tie her hair resulting being separated by Akane, Nao, and Reika. They met tourist and went around Kyoto to the places the precures planned. They visited the Tower and looked out the window until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Miyuki,Yayoi and Candy trapped and shaken. Luckily, Cure Sunny, Cure March and Cure Beauty used the butterfly decor and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out and defeated the Akanbe. They went to eat takoyaki and went back with their classmates and went home happily. In episode 17, Akane and Miyuki entered a manzai competion with Akane's favorite comedian duo, the Fujiwara. At the contest, the Precures met the Fujiwara with Akane excited to meet them. Fujiwara think them great comedians and suggest they enter the show. When they were on, they saw all of their whole family and got stage fright. When they did the act, it gone haywire, but the people laughed because they thought it was an act. When the Fujiwara came in, they were enchanted by Majorina making them not funny. Majorina then absorbed Fujiwara and the people bad energy. The Pretty Cures fight the Akanbes, but were "under" the Akanbe and stuck. When Majorina said laughter is useless, Fujiwara woke up and defended laugher. The Duo then do a joke that the Akanbe laughedcausing to fell on his head which free the girls. Sunny then unleashed Sunny Fire at the Red Akanbe and all the Precures used Rainbow Healing on the Blue one. When it was over, The Fujiwara thanked them Akane asked the Fujiwara to keep their identidies secret. Later on tv, The Fujiwara imitated the Precures making Akane embarressed as she is in a somewhat crazy expression. In episode 20, Miyuki and Akane were turned invisible and had to go through school without anyone know the magic. Last Decor In episode 23, Pop came back when Miyuki was looking up her window and crashed on her head again. Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they told him about Tanbata festival, Pop told them a holiday they celebrate from Marchenland that the natives laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the Park to see the stars, an akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor, but was quickly stolen by Joker and he kidnapped Candy and disapeared while his laugh echoed and the Pretty Cures called out Candy's name. Going to Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's RevivalEdit The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered they still have one Decor they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Marchenland to go to go to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Marchenland, there were no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The Pretty Cure transformed, but were defeated by him and have their Bad energy absorbed because he needs the Cures Bad Energy so Pierrot could revive and left with the Cures hopeless. The Cures don't know what to do and Miyuki suggest they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves and each think about it, they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolve stengthened and theri, the girls united and prepare to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and and everyone will return home safely. When they went to Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. Cure Sunny battles Wolfrun while the other battles the commanders and Happy go rescue Candy. All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remembered their promise, the Pretty Cures pumped their adrenaline and powers defeating Wolfrun. As the Cures united and put the last Decor, they find the Decor Decór doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Marchenland The Cures traveled back to Marchenland and met Royale Queen (and surprised that she was big). Unfortunately she was still in stone and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls met the first inhabitants they meet were the soldiers, but were scared of the girls because were human. Pop turned the cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them. While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Candy, and the other Cures decided to take a tour around Marchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get a candy and Miyuki tried to helped him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Candy said that Joker was talking about them when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the bad energy from the Fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which was supposed to revive her was instead given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, It was summer and Miyuki and Candy don't know what to do. She got a call from Akane and invited her to the beach. But when she got there, she realized Akane tricked her into helping her work in the restaurant on the beach which she accepted. Next door was Nao doing a ice shave stand and soon started rivalry between them. Then next episode Miyuki explained a summer festival and invited Candy with the girls. Candy was so excited that she got lost and became a prize. Miyuki and the others soon found and won her and had a great time watching the fireworks. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school where Nao was being a scaredy cat from reading a scary book. Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, with Majorina go into her Ultra form and several, mini Akanbe produced by the school itself. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tution which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls met with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Akane, Miyuki, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the precures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure Sunny face Wolfrun in a Go-Kart game. Wolfrun cheated but Cure Sunny used Sunny Fire to give a big boost and won the race. All of the Precures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now deppressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, all of them didn't get to go overseas during summer. Miyuki always wanted to go to see a Real castle and others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going starting with going to France to see a Castle. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Pirhana Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. When Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Precures. They manange to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Akane describes Miyuki as being a scatterbrain who can be serious when she wants to. Miyuki often showers her with hugs and encouragement whenever she feels down, and Akane values her as a true friend, risking herself to help Cure Happy, which gained her the Smile Pact to become Pretty Cure. However, she does not understand Miyuki's enthusiasm sometimes. Kise Yayoi - Despite teasing Yayoi lots about various things, the two seem to be good friends. Akane acknowledges Yayoi's talent in drawing and often praises her about it, making the latter blush with embarrassment. Midorikawa Nao - Akane respects Nao as a fellow sports ace, and teasingly calls her a female "gang leader". The two seem to share a close friendship, probably due to their similar personalities, and are often seen together. And because of their similar personalities, they have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins. Aoki Reika - Akane seems to respect Reika, expounding her position as a member of the class committee and school council. She also describes Reika as being excellent at studies and calls her "Miss Popular". Brian Taylor - Akane has a crush on Brian, after they spent some time together. She has shown him many things about Japan and she has learned a bit English by him. Akane got depressed when Brian left Japan, but they are having a postage friendship now. Cure Sunny "The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" 太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー！ Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Kyua Sanī! Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?) is Akane's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Sunny has the power of Fire. Out of the 5 Smile! Cures, Sunny has the most physical strength, she can even make earthquake with her punch, hike the giant boulders, and she has power to lift up Akanbe monsters single-handedly and fling them a fair distance away. Her basic purification attack is Sunny Fire. Aside from this, she can also generate fire at will when in battle, either in offence when attacking an enemy, or in defense when she forms a barrier of fire around herself to neutralize others' attacks (eg: Beauty's Beauty Blizzard in Episode 10), or to create a firewall that she uses to confuse enemies. In Ep.12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other Cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23, she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Form and gained the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Precures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure Sunny can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. In Ep. 32, she performs the third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with the other Princess Cures, again with help of the Princess Candles and the Royal Clock. Appearance Akane has short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, held with 2 yellow hairpins on the right side. Her eyes are a matching shade of red as well. Her casual outfit consists of a loose long-sleeved orange dress-top with crisscrossing yellow stripes, red pockets and a red ribbon at the back, blue skinny jeans and red flats. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved, wide-necked shirt under a light orange tank top, khaki shorts, white stockings, and a pair of beige open-toe boots. She wears her school uniform with a red tie, and a orange sweater tied around her waist. Cure Sunny has bright orange hair, the upper part of which is worn in a single bun on top of her head with a few loose strands, while the rest is around chin-length and is let down loose. Her eyes also become a bright orange. Her tiara has one angel wing attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Like March, she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel orange frilly piece. Her arm protectors reach past her elbows, and are decorated with orange ribbons at the top and light orange folds at the wrist. Her boots are long as well, reaching past her knees with orange ribbons at the top. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a red circle, and the angel wing at the side of her tiara turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with orange hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. Transformation Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! '- "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is the official transformation phrase used by Akane to transform into Cure Sunny. The Smile pact opens, and the girls set their ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact sequence. A backgrounds voice asks, "Ready?" and in response, Akane shouts, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Akane taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Akane snaps her fingers to light her puff on fire and applies it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair then changes from red to orange and gets styled and their eyes become a brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puffs onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Sunny flies down from the sky, lands on her feet and recites her introductory speech. Attacks '''Sunny Fire '- Cure Sunny charges up her Smile Pact with enough fighting spirit to make it glow and grants her power to perform the attack. When enough fighting spirit has been collected, the Smile Pact explodes in fire to form a fireball in the sky. Cure Sunny then does a run, jumps into the air, spins and blasts the fireball at the enemy in a volleyball strike. '''Sunny Fire Burning - Is the upgrade version of Sunny Fire. Fire Shoot - Her combination attack with Cure March used in episode 47. Category:Protagonists Category:Cure Alliance Category:Protagonists Category:Cure Alliance